Blowing This Place Up!
by Rainbowskittles737
Summary: Another shot about JanexSebastian, fighting in bar and turning the place into flames. 0.o I know it sounds weird but hey this is all I came up with when I was listening to blow by Kesha:3


**Extras: I will write more later, don't worry :D  
**

**Summary: A one-shot about Sebastian and Jane(OC by the way, don't get confused or I'll go cross eyed:D)  
**

**Rate:** **T**

**A/N**:_I named a place and a object, that's how i wrote this! That's how I roll :DDDD_

* * *

It was a stormy night, McClaren's was beginning to quite down soon after the heavy drinkers exited the pub.

The atmosphere of the pub turn from chaotic to calm. The only light was from candles scattered across the room.  
There were few people there, drinking quietly.

A mysterious man dressed from head to toe with a black cloak and top hat walked into the pub soaking wet from the storm. His face was shadowed because of the hat he wore.

He made his way to an empty seat at the bar, making the bartender curious of who this man was.

"What can I do ya for, Sir?" the auburn haired bartender asked. The mystery man didn't respond right away.

"Brandy." the man finally spoke, after what seemed like forever.

The bartender nodded, preparing the drink, while watching the man closely. He set the glass on the bar and slid it to the man, who caught it before it moved past him. The man lifted the crystal slightly in thanks.

The door suddenly slammed open, rain and wind forcing itself around the dark room and blowing out the candles. Lightning struck, showing the silhouette of a woman, average height it seemed, long hair whipping around her.

She stepped into the room, shutting the door firmly as she went, and seated her self on the opposite side of the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked her, leaning against the spotless bar.

The woman looked up at him, her hair a shade of purple.

"Nothing yet, I'm waiting for someone." she said , seductively. The bartender winked and nodded, returning to cleaning up his bar.

The mystery man let out a low growl that neither woman nor bartender could hear. He raised his arm up, beckoning the bartender over.

"Hmm?"

The man motioned him closer and whispered something in his ear. The husky Bartender nodded.

A few moments later, a glass was slide to the woman; who was surprise to see it. She looked up to see the man smiled at her.

She walks over to the record player and it begun to play.

_'Dance_

_ Back door cracked_  
_ We don't need a key_  
_ We get in for free_  
_ No VIP sleaze_'  
_'Drink that Kool-Aid_  
_Follow my lead_  
_Now you're one of us_  
_You're coming with me'_

The woman made her way to Mystery Man and leaned against the bar next to him, whispering in his ear. "So, when did you get here?" her voice was seductive, like she had spoken to the bartender only a minute before.

_'It's time to kill the lights and  
Shut the DJ down  
This place about to  
Tonight we're takin over  
No one's getting out  
_

He chuckled. "Just before you... Jane." He reached up, removing the hood from her head.

* * *

There was rambling of how beautiful Jane was, as her hood was removed revealing her face. Also, the bartender had hearts in his eyes.

"That's good..." she paused. "If you were late then, what kind of butler would you be, Sebastian." she smirked, taking the top hat off of him, Showing his face.

"Now then," he started. "Let's begin." he watched the plum hair woman take a sip of her brandy before throwing the glass across the room making the crystal shatter into pieces. Along pulling their cloaks off revealing their guns pointed at each others direction.

Sounds of shock echo across the room. But to Jane and Sebastian they didn't really give a damn. So that's why they began shooting at each other, of course people took cover when the bullets were flying everywhere.

This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
This place about to

Jane dodge.

Sebastian jumped out of the way and landed on a table. He scanned the room for any sign for her. Soon she came out of no where and attempt to kick Sebastian in the torso but instead she got the table instead, breaking into pieces. He was now next to the bar, pouring himself a glass of brandy. Where you can see the bartender looking at him in fear. This made Jane's blood boil. How dare he do this? He actually thinks she was that weak and not challenging? That made her furious.

Now what (what?)  
We're takin control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't  
Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored  
It's time to lose your mind and  
Let the crazy out  
This place about to  
Tonight we're takin names cause  
We don't mess around

She ran to him and punched, but he dodge. Grabbing a hold of her and pushing her against the wall.

"Do you give up?" he asked.

"Hell No!" she yelled.

"Very well then..." he muttered.

He grabbed and throw her against a wall. She looks at him in anger, Sebastian took noticed of this and lightly smiles at her.

"Do you give up?" he repeated again.

"Never." Jane hissed.

"I guess you give me no choice." he told her.

(Chorus)

Go-go-go-go insane go insane  
Throw some glitter make it rain on em'  
Let me see them hands  
Let me let me see them hands  
Go insane go insane  
Throw some glitter make it rain on em'  
Let me see them hands  
Let me let me see them hands  
We are taking... over  
Get used to it... OK?

(Chorus) x2

This place about to blow

She was about to reply, but she was catch off guard when suddenly Sebastian pressed his lips against her's. The kiss was gently and sweet. She couldn't believe Sebastian was actually kiss her this way, she never excepted the demon could be so soft-hearted. This makes Jane blush when he pulled back.

As he looked into her sparkling brown eyes, he brushes his soft lips against her's lightly.

"Give up?" he asked once more.

Jane looks up when her blush was long gone, reveling a soft smile that she knew Sebastian loves.

"Nah..." she reply. Kicking him to the bar, making him crash into. She walks over to the butler with a little smile on her face. Sebastian on the other hand, brush off the small pieces of wood that got on his coat. The Bartender watches the two demons in fear, wondering who the hell are these people? And why did they come to destroy his pub.

The raven haired man looked at the plum haired woman.

"Did I ever told to never underestimate me?" she said.

He gets up. "Never in a moment did I underestimate you." he smiled lightly.

"Good...now." Jane paused. "Let's start over."

The butler bowed at maid in respect. "As you wish my Принцесса мира."

Before you knew it, Jane and Sebastian begin to fight once again but this time turning the whole pub into flame. Making all the people running out of there for their lives. However the bartender silently cried knowing he had to clean the mess up.

* * *

A/N: Awwwwww poor guy, I felt so sorry for him while I was writing this :...(

I case you don't know what Принцесса мира is, it means Underworld princess in Russian. Sebastian will call her that since she is the granddaughter of the underworld king. Which she is royalty so she will take over hell and rule it with a iron fist.

So there you guys go, some information for our little Janie-boo.

REVIEW AND YOU GET MORE COOKIES AND ICE CREAM, YOU CHOICE LOL


End file.
